Akashi no Basuke
by Wawewow
Summary: Post-Winter Cup, After the loss against Seirin, Akashi thought everything will be back to normal, that his happy days at Teiko will return. But when immense pressure from his father and Rakuzan to achieve victory kicks in, the 'other' him emmerges again. Thankfully, Sato Aika, a violinist, becomes his savior. Akashi/OC


_**Hi everyone, I'm really sad that the Kurobas series has ended, that's why I**_ **decided** _**to make my own continuity of the series, told from the**_ **perspective** _**of Akashi. I've always thought that Akashis' multiple personality was one of the best plotpoints in the whole series, that's why I want to exploit them, what happens to**_ _Akashi_ _**after the Winter Cup? I think it's impossible that Akashi like 100% changed back to his old self, and that's the main idea of the story. I also want to introduce a female character that is at the same level, or even higher than Akashi. That arrogant narccistic boy needs to know his place lol. So here it goes, a spinoff of the Kuroko no Basuke series: Akashi no Basuke!**_

 _ **Please review and rate, constructive criticisms are very welcomed, it's been quite a while since I wrote**_ **any** _**fic, that was not even in this account so I need all the help I can get :)V**_

 _ **Thanks and enjoy!**_

 _2nd year,_ Akashi mused as he walks down the sideway. His house, or mansion rather, is quite close from Rakuzan High, only a 10 minute walk away from each other, both grand buildings located at the heart of Kyoto.

In his bag are fresh notebooks ready for his detailed notes and assignments with 'A' in bold letters marked on them by his teachers. He always gets an A, at any subject, making him the first student in Rakuzans' history to gain a final score of 100, perfection. That is quite a feat, as academically, Rakuzan is dubbed as one of the best in Japan. No wonder his father sent him there, Mr. Akashi always expects the best, and that means his son must receive the best education he can get. That also means, Akashi has the duty to repeat his record, he must gain another 100 this semester, or he doesn't know what his father will say. His father was a bit 'lenient' when he lost at the Winter Cup final against Seirin, only saying, "I can't believe you lost, but well, basketball won't make you a great executive anyway. Though you need to remember this, even once your grades go down, or you stain our familys' name on the court again, you will never touch a basketball for the rest of your high school years."

Yes, lenient, at least he didn't ban basketball altogether just because of one loss.

But the loss against Seirin, besides his father, well, being his father, means a lot to him. Akashi Seijuro had changed back to the old Akashi Seijuro. Though he is still as ambitious as ever to achieve perfect grades, he feels a sense of lightness on his steps to school this morning. After the Winter Cup, Akashi spent his days before the new school year hanging out with his team, getting to know them better. Laughing at Nebuyas' and Kotaros' antiques, exchanging poems with Reo, it feels just like the old days at Teiko. Mentioning Teiko, the Generation of Miracles are also more in touch than ever, having their own 'LINE' chat group, a popular mobile chatting app in Japan, which consists mostly of Midorima sending Oha-Asa information for the whole rainbow haired group every morning, Kise posting photos of his latest photo-shoots, and Aomine sending the latest information from NBA, sometimes bragging about how he could've done better than LeBron everytime LeBron James makes bad plays. All the camaraderie makes him look forward to school as more than a "grade factory" as it is on his first year, but a chance to hang out with his friends.

As Akashi enters the school gates, he senses that his schoolmates are glancing at him differently. No longer that "I fear you, I will do anything you say," glances, but more of, "why does Akashi have a different aura today?" kind of glances,and he feels good about it, maybe the rest of his high school years won't be so bad after all.

Every new school year in Rakuzan, the school headmaster, Mr. Suzuki, addresses all the students in the schools' main hall. This years' speech is almost identical with last year, mostly concerning how everyone must study hard and train hard in their respective clubs to maintain Rakuzans' high reputation. Yes, Rakuzans' high reputation, the only thing that Mr. Suzuki ever cares about. But at the end of his speech, his tone slightly changes, to an even colder than his usual cold tone.

"As you all know, though all of the clubs in this school are held within high regard in Japan, there are two that stand out amongst the others, the Basketball Club, and the Student Orchestra, both, have been regarded as the best there is in Japan."

Then his tone gets even colder.

"Unfortunately, a month ago just before the winter break, our Basketball Club lost in the final of Winter Cup against Seirin High, a no-name, newly founded school. And our Student Orchestra, also only managed to get 2nd place in the Winter Music Festival, falling behind our rival school, Shuutoku High. These two events, were unacceptable."

The silent hall became even more silent.

"Akashi! Sanada!"

The two club presidents, or captain and concert master respectively, stood up straighter.

" _Hai!"_

"This year, national championship wins are obligatory, understood?"

" _Hai!"_

Both usually firm and confident voices have a hint of fear in them, a very rare occasion.

"Fortunately, there are two transfer students that conveniently for the two of you, will be a great push for your clubs. Nijimura Shuuzou, former Teiko Middle School Basketball Club captain, your former captain Akashi, has just transferred from his former school in America. Sato Aika, former member of Vienna Student Orchestra, has also just transferred from her former school in Austria. I hope that both of you will contribute your skills to the Basketball Club and Student Orchestra, and who knows, you two might replace Akashi and Sanada, looking at their incompetence throughout the previous year, understood?" Mr. Suzuki said 'incompetence' with such a disgusted voice it seemed like he was about to puke.

" _Hai!"_ Two confident voices resonated through the hall.

"Good, as for the rest of you, as I have stated again and again, study hard, train hard. Dismissed."

 _I need to win, and shut that old mans' mouth,_ Akashi whispered to himself as the crowd scatters to find their new class placements.

Without him noticing, one of his eyes turned orange for a moment.

Though he seems way friendlier than the usual "obey me or i will kill you" Akashi, his new classmates are still reluctant to sit next to him upfront, that fear is still there, making him the only one without a bench mate. This line of event is not unusual for Akashi, because usually for him bench mates are just a nuisance. But now, he feels a bit lonely, just a tiny little bit. Before his 'change,' he used to have Midorima as his bench mate, and both are very studious, so they only talk to each other for discussions regarding the subject being learned, a very beneficial relationship. Now though, he's alone, and as far as he's concerned, he can go by perfectly fine, people like Midorima are a rarity anyway.

Mr. Tadashi, the homeroom teacher for Akashis' new class, class 2-A, enters the room, behind him, a girl with short black hair followed suit, strides confident. She carries a school bag beside her, and a violin case strapped to her back. She is Sato Aika, the Vienna girl, and the whole class starts to whisper to each other about her. Not liking the commotion, and worried that Sato will be annoyed, or even offended, Akashi quickly acted.

"Stand!" Though no one has been elected as class president, Akashi instinctively prepared the class. _I'll be president for sure anyway,_ he thought. The class quickly became quiet and stood to greet Mr. Tadashi and Sato.

As the class sits back down on their seats, Mr. Tadashi, a very funny and popular Physics teacher, straightened up his T-shirt.

Yes, T-shirt, though Mr. Suzuki had more than once scrutinized him for the informal clothing, Mr. Tadashi persisted, making Mr. Suzuki give up. His class has always had the highest grades on the school exam, so Mr. Suzuki decided to tolerate his antiques. People don't mind eccentric teachers, too much, what people will see, are grades. What people will see = schools' reputation, yet again that's the only thing that matters.

"Okay class, before we start I would like to remind all the boys, that staring at Sato with faces like that is freaking impolite, have some respect, well Akashis' still gentlemanly as ever so thanks for that. And girls, and also boys, though talking about someone behind their backs is impolite, whispering and talking about someone right in front of them is still impolite! Come on guys, manners!"

Before the class quickly said their " _Hai!"_ s, Sato interrupted.

"Don't worry Tadashi-sensei, it's chill. Nice to meet you all, my name is Sato Aika, sometimes I forget Japanese customs and languange so sorry if someday I do something stupid," she laughed lightly. "It's been five years since I last lived in Japan, so please take good care of me!"

One thing that Akashi noticed most outside of her basic information is the way she spoke and carried herself. Though the word choice and content of her introduction is the epitome of a standard introduction, but her words are genuine, not mere formalities. The tone of her voice is also intriguing, it has, an _elegance_ to it.

"Ah, great, you save me the hassle of introducing you, see, model student." Tadashi-sensei clapped his hands. "Now, Sato, why don't you sit next to Akashi there right in front if you, he seems lonely, maybe because he's single, play a love song on the violin for him or something, I would love some music being played here. Nah, just kidding."

At that, Sato only gave a barely visible smirk, but Matsumoto, the joker of the class, ever so slightly chuckled.

Everyone became silent, and looking back and forth between Matsumoto, Akashi, and Mr. Tadashi, horror in their eyes. Akashi merely sighed, not because of the insulting remark and Matsumotos' reaction to the remark, but at how everyone is still terrified of him.

"It's okay guys, chill."

Then the class went even more silent.

The Akashi Seijuro, the stiff and proper Akashi Seijuro, has just said the word 'chill.'

"See, the emperor himself said chill. Okay i'll prepare the roll call, while I'm at it, why don't you get to know each other, but just keep it down a bit, okay? I'll get a headache from loud chattering."

At first the whole class hesitated to even utter a word, let alone chatter, but slowly, really slowly, the class went back to normal.

Akashi mentally face-palms at his classmates behavior, while Sato has already walked to her seat next to him. She hangs her school bag to the desk and laid her violin case down next to the desks' legs, close enough to her to not block the aisle.

"Nice to meet you, Akashi Seijuro," she spoke quitely, inaudible to their neighbors.

"Nice to meet you too, Sato Aika. How do you know my full name?" Akashi already knew Satos' full name even before today, as a violinist himself he knows all the violin prodigies, including one Sato Aika. But Akashi is barely known in the music circle, that's why the question came up to his mind.

Sato chuckled.

"If i'm going to enter a school I ought to do some research about it, including about its Student Council President, the, _Emperor Eye."_ She mockingly uttered his nickname.

At that Akashi winced, first it was Tadashi-sensei, then Sato, just when he started to become less, ' _emperorly',_ if that's even a word, everyone became extremely disrespectful.

He tried to control his breath, but now, he can feel the 'other' him is pushing to come out, mocking him.

" _See, you need respect, you need control, you need to win, you need me."_

Just when his eyes started to slightly change color, Sato suddenly held his wrist.

"Hey, sorry, relax okay? I'm just joking, by the way, in my school we used to call each other with our first names, so how about I call you Seijuro, and you call me Aika?"

Sato smiled, a genuine smile, which reminded him of his mothers'. His breathing slows down, eyes both red, and he himself smiled.

"Okay, Aika."

"Good, Seijuro," and she lets her hold on his wrist go.

As Tadashi-sensei starts the role call, Seijuro silently thought about how life will be for the next year. Keeping the other him chained turns out to be harder than he expected, and the pressure for perfection both in his studies and basketball are higher than ever.

Little that he knew, the girl next to him, Aika, would be his Savior.


End file.
